A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a target portion of a substrate. Lithographic apparatus are conventionally used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs), flat panel displays and other devices involving fine structures.
It is desirable to reduce the size of features in a lithographic pattern because this allows for a greater density of features on a given substrate area. In photolithography, the increased resolution may be achieved by using radiation of a short wavelength. However, there are problems associated with such reductions. Lithographic apparatus using 193 nm wavelength radiation are starting to be adopted but even at this level, diffraction limitations may become a barrier. At lower wavelengths, the transparency of projection system materials is poor. Thus, optical lithography capable of enhanced resolution will likely require complex optics and rare materials and thus will be expensive.
An alternative method to printing sub-100 nm features, known as imprint lithography, comprises transferring a pattern to a substrate by imprinting a pattern into an imprintable medium using a physical mould or template. The imprintable medium may be the substrate or a material coated onto a surface of the substrate. The imprintable medium may be functional or may be used as a “mask” to transfer a pattern to an underlying surface. The imprintable medium may, for instance, be provided as a resist deposited on a substrate, such as a semiconductor material, to which the pattern defined by the template is to be transferred. Imprint lithography is thus essentially a moulding process on a micrometer or nanometer scale in which the topography of a template defines the patterns created on a substrate. Patterns may be layered as with optical lithography processes so that in principle imprint lithography could be used for such applications as integrated circuit manufacture.
The resolution of imprint lithography is limited only by the resolution of the template fabrication process. For instance, imprint lithography has been used to produce features in the sub-50 nm range with good resolution and line edge roughness. In addition, imprint processes may not require the expensive optics, advanced illumination sources or specialized resist materials typically required for optical lithography processes.